What If Rose Met Adrian First
by ana1210
Summary: What would happen if Rose met Adrian first. Set before Vampire Academy and then continues on with the books.
1. Spirit

**A/N: Hey all. This is a FF of Adrian meeting Rose first. I don't know if anyone's done this before but I'll try. I'll make the first chapter and if you guys want me to continue I will. Ideas are welcome along with criticism and praise, on with the story. Just so you know this is before she left the Academy. Why she left Lissa and how she felt about Adrian. Remember she met him first. **

Ever since the accident things have been so weird. I would be sucked into Lissa's body and I didn't know what was going on. We soon found out that we had a bond. We we're the only ones in the Academy with a bond, we were outsiders.

One day an Ivashkov lord came to the Academy by the name of Adrian. He said he had some mission to undergo. He was visiting with his parents. He was staying in guest housing. Lissa and I enjoyed being around him, he was funny and loving. He seemed weird yet I liked him. He came from the Court and his parents were here to investigate the Academy and review how it's going.

One day I was with Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Eddie. We were at a party that Adrian organised to have in his room. He seemed so strange, he had parties at least every weekend and he seemed to have and endless supply of alcohol and cigarettes. It was time to go and before we left Adrian said, "I'll see you later Rose." But the way he said it implied something different. Once we left his room our group dispersed to our own rooms.

Once my head hit the pillow I was out. I had a weird feeling like when I was pulled into Lissa's body. A scene developed in front of me. I was in a short summer dress and at a park with blooming flowers. _Where the hell am I?_ I thought.

"Rose, you looked good in that dress?" Someone said behind me. I spun around abruptly. Adrian was standing behind me.

"Adrian? What's going on?" I stupidly asked. I mean it was a dream but it felt so real.

"Nothing much," He was smirking at this point.

"Why am I dreaming about _you_?"

"Wrong order little dhampir,"

"What do you mean? What _you're _dreaming about _me," _I said laughing a little.

"Yes," That cut off my laughing. I looked him in the eyes and started laughing again.

"Seriously Adrian," I said between laughs. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him.

"Rose, I'm serious. I can walk dreams." I looked him in the eyes and the looked there told me he was serious. Everything soon started drifting. What was happening? I woke up and I was went to Lissa's head. She was crying and had a knife to her wrists. _Oh, shit. Not again_.I hastily got out of bed, put my robe on and sprinted out of my room without being caught. I opened her door and went to the bathroom where she would be.

"Lissa, it's okay. Please put it down." At the sound of my voice she dropped the blade and broke down. I ran over to her and held her in my arms. "What happened?" I was smoothing out her hair while repeating calming things to her.

"I'm a freak."

"No you're not." I said trying to calm her down.

"You saw what I did the other day. No one has ever done that. I haven't even specialised yet." A couple of days ago she brought a crow back to life and a teacher name Mrs Karp saw her do it. She said we had to leave to protect her.

"I know someone who might be able to help us." She looked up at me, she seemed so vulnerable.

I cleaned her up and she put a robe on. I took her to Adrian's room. I honestly don't know whether he could help but there was something up with him and I would find out no matter what.

I knocked on the door and a couple of minutes later he opened his door. He was rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell, –" He stopped when he opened his eyes. "Oh, what are you guys doing here?" He said starting to flirt.

"Adrian now's not the time. Let us in." With that he stepped aside. Lissa sat in a chair and Adrian went to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I don't know how you did it but you were in my dream and it was real." I said matter-of-factly. I know how crazy I sounded but hell someone had to be straight out

"Well you don't waste time." I scowled at him and he smiled.

"How did you do it? What's going on?" I asked.

"There's another element besides water, fire, air and earth. The other element is called spirit. Spirit allows me to have superior powers of compulsion compared to other Moroi. I can walk dreams and some people say that people with spirit can heal." Through the bond I could feel Lissa's panic.

"What happens if you have spirit? How do you get it in the first place?"

"Well most people believe that you just don't specialise but most who don't have spirit. Spirit makes a person crazy that's what happened to St. Vladimir. He got caught up in the usage of compulsion and helping people. His shadow kissed friend, Anna also became crazy because she somehow took the anger out of him. People who wield the use of spirit became crazy and eventually turn or kill themselves." I heard Lissa crying behind me and I ran over to her to comfort her.

"I'm . . . gonna go . . . crazy . . . I can . . . already feel . . . the effects." She said between tears and heavy breaths.

"Lissa calm down. We'll leave like Ms Karp said. We'll go so no one will take you away so nothing will happen to you. "

"I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can. I'm you're guardian; it was you're families last wish and I intend on fulfilling it. I promised to take care of you and I am going to." She nodded and a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"Adrian how come you haven't done either of those things?"

"I self-medicate."

"What do you mean?"

"Drinking alcohol and smoking lessens the effect of spirit. It also cuts off my use of it temporarily."

"Adrian, Lissa and I are going to leave but you must never tell anyone why we left okay." I said walking over to him and I was now standing in front of him.

"Will you come back?" Honestly I didn't know. I wanted to come back but I couldn't come back if Lissa was in danger.

"Once Lissa is safe I might consider coming back but until then you can always visit me in your sleep." It was still weird for me to say. I wonder if Lissa could do that. I was standing in front of him at this point.

"I promise not to tell under on condition." He said.

"What's the condition?" _There are always conditions with Adrian._

"You have to give me a fair chance when you come back. You have to go out with me." _I admit I did like Adrian a bit and I honestly did want to go out with him, He was something different he was sort of like me in a way._

"Fine," I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before we left his room.

We both went to our rooms to packed basic clothes. I packed my suitcase and went to her room. _I can't believe we're actually going to do this._ She said through the bond. We went to the kitchen and took some food for on the road.

We went outside of the building and went to the main gate.

"Let me handle this." Lissa said. "You will open the gate and you will not remember doing see us." Lissa said to the guardian on duty. _Hell I was ready to make him unconscious and Lissa just uses compulsion on him, damn._

My adrenaline was rushing no one has ever broken out of the Academy and we just did.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue it or not, I admit I'm not sure what to right but if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **


	2. Dream

**A/N: Hello my pretties. Are we all well this fine day? Sorry kind of hypo. Hope you're all well. Are you enjoying the story or not? This I getting into the beginning of VA so I'm not exactly using Richelle Meads' words but I'm changing them around to suit the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review please. **

**Everything belongs to Richelle Mead she just let me play around with her story and plot like so many others do. **

Lissa and I had been on the run for a while now. We fought off a pack of psi hounds a couple weeks ago and now we were in a college campus. We had been here for a few days now but I doubt anyone suspected anything. I missed Adrian and he hadn't visited me for a while. He kept tabs on me once in a while but he said he'd been self-medicating quite a bit because he was fighting with his parents. I felt as if something might happen today. I felt weird as if someone had been watching me all day.

It was finally time for bed and I check the building before I went to sleep. I felt the effects before I saw the scene. I was being pulled into a spirit induced dream. We were at the Academy and I was near Kirova's office and Adrian was sitting in on chair. I walked over to him.

"Little Dhampir. How are you?" He asked while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Can't . . . breathe," He pulled back but held onto my arms.

"Sorry. So how are you?" He seemed as if he was hiding something or wanted to tell me something.  
>"I'm okay. It's been a little rough but the bond helps me keep tabs on Lissa. How are you? Miss me." I asked jokingly.<p>

"I'm okay. Yes I did miss you." He said giving me a serious look. "Rose . . ." I looked to him and he seemed worried. You need to listen to this conversation that I over-heard last week. This is like you're hear but they can't see you okay?" I looked to him confused yet worried. He motioned for me to follow him. He opened the door to Kirova's office and we stepped inside without being noticed. Kirova looked angry and she was having a heated conversation with Alberta.

"We need to get her back. She is in dangerous hands. How could you let them get beyond our perimeters?" She yelled at Alberta. Wow she is pissed.

"We have people tracking them. I have asked Dimitri Belikov to undergo the mission and he has accepted.

'Yes I have and I will return the Princess safely." A tall man said. He had brown hair up to his shoulders, tied back at the nape of his neck and he looked quite tall. I wanted to get a better look. I looked at Adrian and talked softly.

"Adrian, can I move towards the front without being caught?"

"Go ahead this is you reliving what I saw. I was sort of invited to watch along with my parents to add our opinion." I walked forward to the front of the room. I looked Dimitri over and he actually seemed quite hot but since he's been order to hunt Lissa and I out I decided to ignore that fact.

"We have a team of guardians ready to prepare looking for the Princess. I need to have her file and understand where they might go." _Ha, you won't find anything there. _ The room started to fade.

"That's all Rose. Please be safe." He pulled me into a hug and I was then abruptly pulled into Lissa's head. She was having a dream about the accident. The distraught images flowed through my head and I pulled my-self out of her head and woke up. I jumped out of bed and ran over to a thrashing Lissa. I shook her and she whimpered. I pulled her into a hug and she cried a little into my shoulder.

I turned the lamp on after several minutes and studied her face.

"When was the last time we did a feeding?" I asked continuing to study her face. It seemed more ashen than usual and she seemed somewhat fragile. "It's been a couple of days. Two or three days? Why didn't you tell me or say something?" She looked away from my piercing yet concerned gaze and shrugged.

"You were busy I didn't want to –"

"Screw disturbing me," After saying that I shifted into a better position for her. It made sense now why she looked so pale.

"Rose –" She started to protest.

"Come _on_. You need it. You'll feel better." I tilted my hair and brushed my hair out of the way. She hesitated and then realise that she really wanted the blood. After a couple of minutes she stopped. I feel on to the bed, dazed from the loss of blood. She went to get me something to eat. I got up after a couple of minutes and looked out the window.

I focused on something and holy crap someone was looking at me, directly to this window. No doubt he just saw the exchange between Lissa and me. I ran downstairs and explained the situation to Lissa.

We got the keys – from a boy by use of compulsion – to a car. We ran outside even though I was still dazed and high of the vampire endorphins released form the bite. I staggered down the street and tried to keep my balance.

"Did you hear that?" Lissa asked suddenly. I focused my attention and no doubt heard footsteps coming towards us – and fast. Suddenly when we were so close to the car and a man stepped out in front of us and he looked familiar.

_Oh crap, _I though once he was in the light of the street lamp. _He's the guy that's after me. Fuck I should have left after Adrian showed me the conversation he and his parents took part in. _

I looked at him and gave him a dirty.

"Don't come any closer." He held up his hands in a gesture that he didn't want to fight.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Dimitri Belikov." I said with acid. He looked shocked and Lissa shocked flared through the bond. His guardian mask went back up. He took a step toward us and I lunge at him. He got too close. He swatted my attack away as if it was a menial attempt at hurt him. He hit me hard and I was falling but I wasn't. He caught me before I hit the ground. He set me upright and I pulled out of his grasp as soon as I was stable enough on my own feet.

"Since you know my name already there is no point in me repeating it. Princess I am here –"

"To return us to Saint Vladimir's Academy," He looked at me shocked.

"Yes."

**A/N: So, I thought I would write something to continue but what do you guys think. I have quite a few added to my Author Alert list etc. and I and I want your opinion. What should happen next? Should Adrian get involve or abruptly help them escape. What should happen? If you want this to continue please leave some feedback and a few ideas in a review or feel free to PM me. **

**Love, Ana. **


	3. Return

**A/N: Hello this is my third instalment in this story. I really want your opinion on this story and you're input on what should happen next. If you want it completed please give me some feedback and some ideas. Thanks enjoy.**

I was sitting on the plane and I was getting upset as Dimitri had just made me move because he suspected that Lissa and I were contemplating escape plans. He kept his eyes on me the whole way there. At one point of the flight he came and sat next to me.

"Why did you fight me?" He asked curious. I looked away from his gaze and out the window

"Guess who's here," said a familiar cocky voice. I turned in my seat completely forgetting the fact that I was ignoring Dimitri. There stood in the flesh and blood Adrian Ivashkov. He had a cup of scotch in his hand.

"Adrian?" I asked shocked.

"Little Dhampir, what a shock to see you here." He said jokingly as he walked over to where I was sitting with Dimitri. I turned so I was no longer sitting in the chair but I was kneeling in it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still shocked over his surprise appearance.

"Well I couldn't not come and see you and Vasilisa. You have been gone a long time. I missed you both." I got out of my chair and went to give Adrian a hug.  
>"I missed you too." I moved my head closer to his ear to whisper so Dimitri wouldn't hear. "Thank you so much for all your help. I owe you big time." He kissed the top of my head.<p>

"Any time little dhampir," I let go of him but he kept possession of my hand. I looked down at his hand holding mine and it looked right but did it feel right.

"No way! Adrian, what are you doing here?" Lissa said walking out of the bathroom. She ran into his arms and he staggered backwards, letting go of my hand to grab a hold of Lissa.

"Hey, I missed you too. Why don't I catch you up on what's been happening at the court and at the Academy?" He said with double meaning. I knew that if he caught Lissa up I could 'watch' and listen through her, that way we both knew the situation. It was the easiest option than repeating it, where we have multiple guardians to listen in on us.

I sat back down next to Dimitri, who had a very shocked and confused expression.

"You know Adrian Ivashkov?" He asked curious yet incredulous of what had just happened in front of his eyes.

I finally looked at him. "What's it to you?" I asked piercing his questioning gaze with my stare.

"Nothing but I didn't know you too were close."

"How would you? You don't even know me." I said, exasperate with his interrogation, turning from him and back to look out the window. I was being very hostile to Dimitri but the gut barely knows me and feels the need to interrogate me because I know Adrian. What's he gonna do, snitch me in to the queen. I was curious about his earlier statement. How would he know Adrian?  
>"Anyway what's it to you. And how do you know Adrian?" I asked hastily yet angry. He looked at me enquiringly at my sudden outburst.<p>

"I don't know Adrian personally but he is infamous for his ways. He is well known being the great nephew of Queen Tatiana herself. It's nothing to me but I do have the courtesy to look out for my fellow students."

"What's that supposed to mean? Adrian's a very good friend and helped Lissa and I es –." _Holy snapper doodles. Was I just about to tell him that he helped us escape? Rose keep your mouth shut!_ I reprimanded myself. "Ah helped Lissa and me through some tough situations." He gave me a strange look knowing that I was about to say something different. _Dude, this guy is on to me_.

We had just landed and were being led to jeeps to go back to the Academy. Adrian and Lissa walked next to me at a deliberate unhurried pace. None of us, especially Lissa and I wanted to go back there. Adrian didn't want to go back because of his parents, they annoyed the hell out of him, and his great aunt, don't even get me started with her.

_Rose when Adrian tells you to, I want you to run. I'll be right behind you. This is our only chance if we ever want to get out. We can't go back there, I can't go back there. Adrian's going to fall to the floor in an attempt to make a scene, when the guardians go to him we run. _She said through the bond. I nodded slightly and we continued to walk as if there was no exchange between Lissa and me.

We walked about three feet when Adrian suddenly fell to the floor. _Run, _Lissa said through the bond. I looked to Adrian to see if he was okay. He winked at me and I grabbed Lissa's hand as I caught up with her. I ran but she was slowing me down.

"Come one Lissa." I said to her as we ran. I let go off her hand but I kept the same pace with her. We got about 40 meters when someone suddenly tackled me to the ground with all their weight.

"Run!" I yelled at Lissa as she started to slow down due to me being seized to the ground. "Run, you can't go back there!" I yelled as I tried to turn and face the person who had tackled me. I turned over but I didn't look at my capturer instead I watched Lissa. She needed to get away from the Academy. She couldn't go back there. She started to run again until one of the other guardians caught her.

"No! Let her go! Let me go!" I finally turned to my capturer and it wasn't too much of a shock to see Dimitri. "Get off of me!" I yelled at him as I started to fight for dominance. I managed to flip him over but he just pushed me right down to the ground and restrained me.

"Stop fighting me and I'll let you go." He told me calmly.

"Okay, okay. Just let her go, don't hurt her." He gave me a confuse look.

"Why are you trying to fight me? Brave yes but still stupid. Why are you even trying?" I looked away from him for a while and then back to his intense gaze.

"I'm her guardian. It's my job." I said matter-of-factly. After a while her got off me and helped me off the ground. He kept a hold of my upper arm.

"Don't even think of trying to run away. You know I'll catch you again. You haven't had proper training for two years." He said as we walked over to a jeep. There were three of them.

Adrian walked over to me as Dimitri still had a hold of my arm.

"Are you okay Rose?" He asked concerned as he noticed I was limping a little. Being tackled by someone as big and as tall as Dimitri hurts a lot. He had all his body weight on me and used all his body weight to tackle me and to keep me down.

"I'm fine Adrian. Sit with Lissa she probably concerned you know. Make sure she knows I'm okay and go with her back to the Academy."

"What about you?" He asked knowing that if he rode with Lissa that I'd be alone with Dimitri.

'I'll be fine. Just make sure she's okay."

"Okay, I'll see you there." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek before going to the car Lissa was already sitting in. Dimitri's grip tightened on me as Adrian kissed me. Once Adrian left Dimitri finally let go of his firm hold on me.

"Finally." I said annoyed as it took him a long time to let go of me. I rubbed my arm as he hurt me when Adrian was kissing me. I went around to the passenger side as he sat in the driver's seat. The car with most of the guardians and Lissa went first. Then the other lot of guardians went followed by us.

"Are you dating Adrian?" Dimitri asked five minutes into the ride back to the academy.

"Dimitri, I don't know you and you don't know me so why are you getting involved with my life. You said you didn't know him so why are so concerned if he is involved with my life." He turned to me and looked at me on the side before turning his head back to the road.

"I may not know you but Adrian is a bad guy. He plays people and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. I know your mother well and I feel as if I have to protect you from evil."

"Oh come on! You know my mum so you feel as if you should protect me. Bull crap. What are you my father? Adrian is a close friend of mine and how dare you talk of him in that way. If you must now I'm dating him so you better keep your mouth shut." I said exasperated. I had to say with this guy for another twenty minutes who knows how long I'll last before snapping and hitting him.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked after a while as the silence had gotten heavy with awkwardness.

"I've met her when her guardian came and visited mine." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Fair enough,"

"She's was very concerned when you ran off. She was worried that you had gotten yourself into something."

"She never cared and never has. I left for good reasons." He gave me a curious glance before stopping at the Academy gates. It looked the same as it did two years ago. After getting the all clear, we went passed the wards and up to academy. It was a bit past sunset.

We reached the secondary campus, it all looked the same; the gardens, the gates, the abundance of space and the church like structure and elaborate ostentatious designs. As we walked up to the upper part of the school Adrian and Lissa caught up with me.

"Lissa are you alright." I asked concerned over what happened earlier.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Same thanks Adrian for trying to help. Now how do we get out of here before going to Kirova?" I whispered to Adrian and Lissa.

"I don't know we're surrounded and where would you go. You can't exactly leave with compulsion again." Adrian said

"Any way how do we get away from twelve guardians? We didn't have to use compulsion on that much last time. It was two or three." Lissa told me.

"I know but –."

"Hathaway!" Dimitri barked at me. "With me now," I walked over to him and walked by his side.

"What!" I asked bothered that he had interrupted me.

"We don't want you to get hurt by me using force again now do we?" He said seriously.

"And why would you need to use force?" I asked playing dumb. If in doubt just play dumb.

"Because you're trying to escape once again and you're not going to do that on my watch." _Son of a bitch. How does he do that? How does he know how I'm thinking?_

I was cut off from my thoughts when I realised what way we were going to see Kirova. They were going through the commons to get to her office. Everyone would be there it was the start of the day. It would be full, awesome just awesome. There had to be some way to circumvent this. I ran away from Dimitri and went back to Adrian and Lissa. Dimitri stopped walking to watch me.

"Adrian is there a way to get to her office now without going through there. Can't you say anything?" I said to him.

"Ah I don't know, sorry don't have much –" Adrian was cut off by someone calling him.

"Adrian, where have you been?" Asked a woman as I turned I saw Adrian's mother. Great just the person I want to see. She probably sees me as a bad influence against him considered what I had done.

"Mother, how are you?" He asked trying to avoid too much conversation.

"I'm fine." She said as they exchanged hugs and kisses. "Rosemarie, when did you get back?" She said looking to me.

"Lady Ivashkov, how are you?" I asked while offering my hand for a shake which she took politely.

"Oh Rosemarie, I'm good." She then turned to Lissa. "Oh my dear Lissa you're back. I heard that you got taken away. You poor thing. Are you alright? And look at the clothing you have on. We must organise a shopping trip to get so new clothes. The queen might be visiting soon and I'm sure she doesn't want to see the last Dragomir in tattered clothing now would we?" She told her. _Geez, she's a big bitch today. _I thought.

"Thanks Lady Ivashkov." She said curtseying to her.

"Tata, lovelies. Oh and Adrian your father wants to see you, immediately. Oh and you should invite someone to the dinner I'm hosting tonight for the return of Lissa Dragomir."

"That isn't necessary, Lady Ivashkov." Lissa intervened.

"It would be my pleasure and please Lissa call me Daniella. I'll seed someone to give you the details later. I'm sure you want to get settled back into schooling life once again." She gave polite nods to some of the guardians and then she turned on her heels and swooped out of the room angelic-like the way she had come in.

"Awesome I'm guessing I'm going to be that someone." I said as Adrian smiled and placed his hand around my waist.

"Oh yes little dhampir."

"Okay, that's enough. Rosemarie with me," Dimitri said a little annoyed that we had completely forgot about him. I wanted to hit him because he kept calling me 'Rosemarie'. I would but we all know that I'm not a very good at fighting after two years of non-existent training. I walked away from Adrian and Lissa and went to Dimitri.

"What." I asked peeved.

"It's time for you to go-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know time to go to Kirova. No need to remind me." I said bitterly.

"I don't know how you do that but yes it is." As he said that he opened the doors to the commons. To an abundance of kids I have known all my life, now eating breakfast here to see me returned to the Academy that I escape from.

When the doors opened with a thud the commotion abruptly stopped and all eyes focused on us, Moroi and dhampirs watched us intently as we walked to Kirova's office. I returned some of the stared but most I ignored.

When we finally reached Kirova's office I let a sigh of relief as our walk of shame had ended but then remembered who office I was about to walk into.

Adrian stood behind me once we entered the room. Lissa and I were about to sit down getting ready for our verbal bitch slapping.

"Vasilisa," said a voice from behind us. I spun on my heels and in the corner of the room rose Prince Victor Dashkov.

Lissa ran to him to give him a hug. I wanted to say hello but it wasn't my place. He was Lissa's uncle and I was just the guardian.

Adrian bent down to my ear so only I could hear him. "I don't like that guy but how does he know Lissa." He asked concerned.

"He's her uncle."

"Wait what,"

"Not by blood. He's a family friend. Come one you should know, of all people, that royalty flaunt family terms around loosely." As I was talking to Adrian he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad that you're okay." While Adrian was talking to me I notice that most of the guardians had dispersed leaving us alone. The only ones that were left were Dimitri and Alberta. Their faces were unreadable as they hid their emotions and just watched the people in the room. I was watching Lissa having her moment with Victor when I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I look away from Lissa and looked to Dimitri who was watching me closely. After a couple of minutes he looked away.

Lissa was forced to sit down and sat next to her not so ready for one of the best lectures Kirova has given. I didn't want to listen to her lecture but when it turned against me I tuned in.

"Miss Hathaway, you broke the most sacred promise among our kind. It is a trust that we greatly take pride of. A trust that was dishonoured by a petty excuse of being selfish. You took the princess away from a protected area and took her out to the world where Strigoi could have very well finished off the last Dragomir." Adrian knew I was getting angry, he place his hand on my shoulder to try and keep me calm.

"Rose didn't kidnap her/me." Said Adrian and Lissa in unison.

"Very well. You both could have come up with this absurd plan to run away but it was Miss Hathaway's duty to prevent it from happening to stop Miss Dragomir from going through with it. If was a true guardian she would have one her duty and informed someone of the situation."

"I did do my duty!" I jumped out of my chair but Adrian kept a firm hold on me. "I protected her. I did what I had to do to keep her safe when none of you could do it. I had to protect when none of you would."

"Miss Hathaway, please enlighten me on how taking her out of a heavily magically protected school is the best thing for her. Unless there was some hidden agenda that you're not telling us about."

"Ms Kirova don't you think you're being a little too harsh on Rose." Adrian interfered knowing I wasn't going to tell the truth about our why we ran away.

"Lord Ivashkov maybe it's best for you to leave this room. You shouldn't be here in the first place. Listening to this conversation and having a personal tie to Rosemarie will make you biased." She told him as kindly as possible knowing that he was the queen's great nephew.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Adrian said. Kirova disregarded his statement and continued to lecture me. A guardian walked into the room and said something to Adrian.

"Sorry got to go. Duty calls." She squeezed my shoulder before he left.

"The princess must continue to at the academy for her safety but we have no obligation to keep you here on these grounds. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

"What?" Lissa and I said in unison.

"You can't see's my guardian!" Lissa argued with her.

"No she is not. She is still a novice."

"My parents –."

"I am fully aware of what you parents wanted but things have changed greatly. Miss Hathaway is a danger to you and others and this Academy considering the stunt she pulled before she ran off, which could also be an agenda for why she left in the first place. Yes you parents want her to be your guardian but she does not deserve to be one and she will leave once arrangements have been made." I stared at her. How dare she talk about me like I'm not even there. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Where are you going to send me? To my mother in Nepal? Or maybe to my non-existent father? Or maybe to a blood whore commune? Try that and we'll be gone before the end of the day." I said acid high in my tone.

"They have a bond." Dimitri suddenly said breaking the heavy tension between me and Kirova. His presence was immensely overpowering. Kirova may have forgotten his presence but to me it has too hard to ignore. His dark chocolate eyes stared straight at as he spoke. "Rose knows what Vasilisa feels, don't you?" He said no ounce of doubt present as he spoke.

"No, that's not possible. It hasn't happened in centuries." She said glancing between me and Dimitri

"No it's not. It's obvious. I figure it out the moment I started watching them." Dimitri said as he looked at me and only me.

"This is a gift and must be looked into deeply." Victor said quietly form his corner. "Something that is rare and should be cherished,"

"Yes and the best guardians always had that bond in the stories." Dimitri added.

"Yes stories, don't you see. Stories that have been that are centuries old." She exclaimed.

"She may be rude, wild and disrespectful but if she has the aptitude-."

"Rude, wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you to say that about me? Outsourced help?"

"Miss Hathaway, I supposed you haven't been informed on the changes but Guardian Belikov is now the princess's guardian." She said smugly.

"Seriously. You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa. You're joking right."

"Miss Hathaway if you continue to talking the way you are now, tell why we shouldn't just send you away now." She said. "You are completely indiscipline an just because you have a bon doesn't mean you deserve to be her guardian. A guardian who is undisciplined is worse that no guardian at all."

"Then teach her discipline. Classes didn't start to long ago, so put her back into them and get her training once again."

"How? She's been gone for two years with no sort of training. She will be light years behind her peers if we put her back in now."

"Then give her extra sessions. Put her into more training classes so she catches up in time for the trials."

"And how is that possible? Who will put in the extra, the extra session? You?"

"I wasn't implying-."

"There you go. That's what I thought."

"Fine then. I'll do it. I will mentor Rose and give her extra sessions."

Adrian walked into the room and stood beside me.

"So what's going on?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing much beside I have to o extra mentor and Kirova still needs to say yes to letting me in."

"Lord Ivashkov what are you doing here?" Kirova asked seeing him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if Rose would be allowed to stay here." He said.

"Well that hasn't been decided yet."

"Please allow her to stay." Adrian begged. Using some compulsion as the effects of the alcohol had worn off.

"If Miss Hathaway is to stay at this school this is how it is going to e. She will continue going to classes an in every spare moment you have you will training with Guardian Belikov. You are also banned from any and every social activities, unless it has been approved by me. You will also receive a punishment for running away in the first place. If you fail to meet these standards you will be sent away no arguments."

"Fine." I accepted, as long as I was with Lissa 'm sure I it wouldn't be too bad here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to post but I had exams to study for and then a lot of crapped happened at home and I had to deal with it. The school became a hassle. So long story short, sorry I didn't post earlier and I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks to ieaturcookies for her ongoing advice. This chapter is dedicated to you. **

After my wonderful meeting with Kirova and Mister I-think-I'm-so-special-because-I-got-Rose-out-of-trouble Belikov I am now in the gym cleaning, just what I want to be doing on my Saturday afternoon. On top of being back at the academy I also have to be training with Dimitri. Argh that guy gets me! He so quiet one moment and then he thinks he can interrogate me as to whether I was fully prepared to protect Lissa.

I mean first it's hell from Kirova for running away, then it my worst nightmare lecture time from pretentious, awful and vile Stan and finally a guy I don't even now feels the need to interrogate. Who does he think he is? Superman. Ha doesn't he wish.

Its sucks tomorrow I officially start training with the Belikov dude. I miss Adrian I haven't seen him all day and instead of sneaking out of my room to go to his I'm here cleaning because apparently this is my punishment for running away and for allegedly destroying school property.

I'm mopping the floor when someone walks into the gym. I hear the door close but most of the lights are off so I can't see the person as they are in the shadows.

"Rose?" Someone asks.

"Who's asking?" I say getting the mop ready to use for defensive attack, though I am sceptical as to whether or not it will do much damage considering how badly I did today in class with the other novices.

The lights are all turned on and I squint, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change of brightness. I open my eyes all the way and see Dimitri standing next to the light switch.

"What are you doing in here? It's way past curfew?" Dimitri asked stepping away from the light switch and stepping a little towards me but he's still about two meters away.

"I'm cleaning." I said in an obvious tone while holding up the mop.

"Why?" See interrogation could he just take I'm cleaning but no still needs to ask.

"Punishment," I said getting annoyed.

"Okay well you should put that away and get back to your dorm before you get into more trouble."

"Wait? What are _you _doing out here?" I ask turning to conversation away from me.

"I'm on duty and your about to get into trouble if you don't go to your room."

"Okay no need to be snippy."

"Snippy?" He asked. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Snobby."

"Snobby?" His tone raised a little

"Sniffy."

"Sniffy?" He asked raising an eyebrow. _Cor, I always wanted to be able to do that. _

"Shutupy." I said getting annoyed at the repeating.

"Okay that's it." He sad snapping. He snatched the mop out of my hand but I held firmly on to it.

"Let go."

"No you," He pulled it towards him and I staggered forward letting go off the mop. He huffed and put it in the cupboard, spill out the dirty water and put it with the mop.

"Let's go." He said grabbing a firm hold of my upper arm; turned off the lights and lead me towards my dorm.

"I know how to get to my room." I said tugging away from his grip but he just held on tighter.

"Obviously not," He said trying to ignore me.

"Dimitri let go of me." I said pulling away from him.

"If you stop tugging maybe I will."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked my voice getting louder. He stopped walking and made me face him.

"I am your mentor and you will start treating me like one. Do you have no respect?"

"You did not just go there." I said getting angry. "You want respect start showing it. Just because you're my mentor doesn't give you the right to treat me like crap." I pulled away from his grasp and stormed away to my room without a look back at him.

I slammed the door behind me once I got to my room.

"Argh!" I yelled out frustrated.

"Rose what's wrong?" Someone asked. I looked up to see Adrian lying on my bed shirtless.

"Nothing." He walked over to me.

"It didn't seem like that a moment ago."

"Adrian, don't worry. It's just stress from being back and getting to a school schedule and changing back to a vampire schedule." I said trying to get him off my case. He didn't need to know that Dimitri was trying to be a smart ass.

"Okay well why don't we do something." He asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you help me remove the rest of my clothing?" He said kissing me down my neck.

"Adrian." I said shoving him off me. "I don't have time for games, maybe another time."

"Okay." He said pouting.

"Come on don't do that to me. It's not fair." I said feeling bad. Puppy dog look and pouting worked well with Adrian. "Stop doing that." I said moving my hands to his mouth to try and get him to smile.

After a while I huffed frustrated that he wouldn't smile. I knew one thing that would make him smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He instantly responded and kissed me back. He moaned into my mouth as the kiss intensified. I pulled away after a while but he kept me in his grasp.

"Adrian you should go now. I need to wake up to have training with Dimitri and get ready for a full day of school." He pouted and let go off me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said opening the door.

"Bye." I said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Have a good beauty sleep." He said as he walked away from me.

"Oh, ha ha." I said in a non-humours tone. I could almost imagine him smirking as he walked away.

"Shouldn't you been in your dorm Miss Hathaway?" A familiar annoying voice asked. I looked up to see Dimitri walking in the direction of my room.

"Shouldn't you learn to leave me alone?" I muttered

"What was that?" I sweat it looked like he was trying to hide a smirk but I must be mistaken.

"Nothing," I said wanting the conversation to end.

"Well then you should go into your room."

"What the-. Argh." I said slamming my door shut. That guy has serious issues. I swear I heard chuckling outside my door. I wanted to pull it open and slap him but decided to contain my anger, which is a first. There was something about that guy that just gets to me. If I can't stand to see him outside my room or talking to him then how am I going to survive a couple of hours training with him? _God what have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I contemplated ways to avoid him. I soon fell asleep angry of the day's events. Being brought back, meeting Dimitri, having to train with him and doing detentions for my punishment.

**A/N: I know I already dedicated this chapter to one person but I need to dedicate to another person. The author deserves to be dedicated to. I am in no way affiliated with her neither does she know I did this. I think you guys should read her stories because they are really good. I'm not trying to make you guys feel pity for her but she has an eye disease and she is finding it hard to write her stories. , you are an amazing author and I hope with all my heart you get better.**

**Love; Ana :-) **


	5. Revenge

**A/N: So how is everyone? Hope you're enjoying the Fanfic so far. Sorry everyone for taking forever to upload. Please forgive me. I've been so packed with school, assignments and homework that i haven't had time to write or post anything, so sorry guys. **

I woke up to the annoying shrill of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. Ten minutes later someone knocked at my door. I pulled the sheet over my head and ignored it. I knew it wasn't Lissa because I couldn't feel her. She was still asleep. _Lucky girl._ I thought.

The knocking stopped but I soon heard keys begin shoved into the key hole. Someone walked into my room and slammed the door. Someone pulled the sheet that was over my head and left it at the edge of the bed.

"Get up!" The voice was familiar but I didn't open my eyes. The person was trying not to yell. "Rosemarie Hathaway!" I opened my eyes to see the one and only Dimitri Belikov standing at the edge of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I yelled at him. I realised he was staring at me,and then I realised the little amount of clothes I had on. I was only wearing a pair of red boy shorts and a black singlet. What? It's my room I think I should be able to wear what I want to sleep.

"Getting you for training? Have you forgotten already?" He said sarcastically. I sat up in bed and looked at him.

"How did you get in here?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Master key," He said mater of factly. _Might have to steal that off him. Maybe walk into his room while he asleep to get him up for training._ I thought contemplating to get revenge. I stretched and got out of bed. I pulled the covers up and made my bed. On top of my bed was Adrian's top from last night, I grabbed it and put it on and only buttoning the middle button.

I went to my wardrobe and got my training clothes out. Dimitri was watching my every move. It was annoying to know he was looking at me but why was he looking at me. I walked to the bathroom and put my clothes on leaving my pyjamas on the back of the door on the hook. I walked out with Adrian's shirt. I put his shirt on the bed and folded it leaving it there for him. It smelt like him. What an intoxicating smell.

"Why do you have a boy's shirt with you?" Dimitri asked from behind me. He hadn't moved one inch since I got up. He was still standing near my bed.

"That's none of your business." I told him as I grabbed my bag ready for training. I stood near the door.

"Are we going or are you just going to stand there all day." I said getting annoyed.

I opened the door and waited for him to get out of my room. "And don't you ever come into my room without asking." I told him as I closed my door after he exited.

"Maybe if you got up I wouldn't have to." He said as we walked to the gym. I ignored his statement and walked next to him trying to push him or hit him or do anything that would hurt him.

Once we got to the gym I put my bag on the floor and we started doing some stretches. He then showed me some reps and weights to do. After I was done I collapsed on the floor at how tired I was.

"Better get used to it; we're going to start running in the afternoon." I sighed and looked up at him.

"Seriously? Come on! What the hell do you think I am? Invincible?" I said wincing in pain.

"Rose you must get used to this. I will push you harder and you will thank me one day." He said as he started showing me some cool down stretches. I followed his lead and did as he asked.

"How did you end up at this Academy? You weren't here a few years ago?" I asked curious. I wanted to know how the hell he got to be Lissa's guardian.

"I . . . um was asked to come and be a guardian here since I no longer had a charge. I was asked by multiple people for me to be their guardian but I decided to come to an Academy instead." I sat up and crossed my legs just watching the different expression on his face before it became a mask again.

"What happened to your charge?"

"He died when I was away." He said as his face darkened.

"I'm sorry." He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. "Are you coming to the dinner tonight that Lady Ivashkov is hosting?" I asked trying to change the conversation to something more subtle.

He smiled before answering. "The dinner for Vasilissa's return."

"Yeah that one."

He nodded. "Yes I've been invited as a guest."

"What?" No one has ever asked a guardian to sit on a royal dinner.

"Yeah I was a shocked as you when I receive the note."

"Wow, looks like we're going to have to push the stakes higher to impress them." He smiled and it almost reached his eyes.

"Well I'll see you later then. Enjoy your day." He said as we both stood up. I went to get changed.

When I was walking out the door to get to my next class someone called my name. I turned to see Dimitri walking towards me. "You left this in training." He said holding a bracelet in his hands. It was the one Adrian gave to me for my last birthday. It was a charm bracelet. Adrian had given me a heart charm, Lissa gave me a sword, my mother gave me an eye and there was an old charm on it. It was of a halo. My mother said that my father gave it to her. The halo meant that God would always be here for me even if it didn't seem that way.

"It's very pretty." he said looking at it and then at me. I reached out for it but he grabbed my arm and put it on for me.

"Thank . . . you." I stuttered. I was shocked that he would put it on for me. He's usually so hostile towards me. He brushed my hand before letting it go. My hand fell to my side and I turned around to go to my next class. He walked beside me and when I was getting closer to my room he spoke.

"Don't forget about training after school." He said and it seemed as if he was smirking. He walked ahead of me and I started at his back as he entered the room. I walked in and tuned out until it was time for practice, where we would team up and spar. I was actually getting a bit better.

After all my classes and lunch I went to after school training. He was right; he was going to start running. Damn him.

After training I sullenly moved to my dorm. It was about 4:00 am. The sun would come out in about three hours or so. I went to my dorm and hastily removed my training clothes. I walked over to my wardrobe and realised I had nothing appropriate to wear to the dinner. I sat on the bed upset that I could no longer go to the dinner. A couple of minutes later someone knocked on the door. I grabbed my silk robe and put in on as I opened the door. Dimitri stood there with two boxes in his hands. I leaned against the door frame and waited for him to speak.

"I've been especially instructed to come and give you this." He said handing me the boxes. "I'll see you later." He said as he left. I closed the door behind me and put the boxes on my bed. I opened the bigger one and read the card before looking at what was inside.

_Rose,_

_I knew you wouldn't have anything to wear so I got you this when I went on a shopping trip. I really wanted you to come but Ms Kirova said 'No.' I'm organising another trip so I'm sure you'll be able to go to this one. Enjoy._

_I'll see you soon._

_Love Lissa. _

I removed the tissue paper and had a look at what was in the box. Inside was a purple velvet dress. It went up to my knees and showed very little of my cleavage. It was a dinner so the clothing had to be appropriate. I had the perfect black bolero that I could wear with it. I put the dress back in the box and opened the other. Inside were a pair of heels and a bottle of perfume.

I opened the envelope and read the card.

_To my dearest Rose_

_I know you don't really like heels but to impress my mother you kind of have to. You can kill me later about that but I got you the perfect perfume. I'm sure you'll look stunning. I won't be able to come and escort you but my mother will send a guardian to come a get you so you are on time._

_Love Adrian._

I looked at the black heels and then smelled the perfume. It had a sweet fruity smell. I put it back in the box and went to have a quick shower.

I exited the shower and put on my under garments, which were a pair of black panties and a bra. I walked over to my vanity table and started doing my hair. I decided to have it pulled back from the sides but leave the back hanging down. I then applied my make-up but kept it light and simple. All the make-up matched my skin tone but just brought it out a little.

I walked over to my bed and slipped my dress on slowly so it wouldn't ruin my hair or make-up. I put my shoes on and then grabbed the bottle of perfume. I sprayed some on my neck and some on my wrists. I walked over to my wardrobe and put on my bolero and I got my black clutch out as well. I walked over to the full length mirror and had a look at myself.

Just as I was about to put a little lip gloss on, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called out but still went over to get my lip gloss.

"Miss Hathaway," A familiar voice said as they opened my door. I didn't turn but watched Dimitri, in the mirror, come into my room and close the door. He turned and faced me. He eyes widened as he looked at me. A smirk appeared on his face and this time it reached his eyes. I put the lip gloss in my clutch and then turned around.

"I'm . . . here to escort you to the dinner." He said just staring at me.

"Then lets go." I said as I started walking towards him. He opened the door for me being very chivalrous as he said, "Ladies first." I walked out the door and waited for him as I didn't know where the dinner was to be held.

We walked in silence to the part of the school that held the Ivashkov's. There was a small dinner hall next to it that they used frequently for dinners or parties when the queen arrived or other royalty.

"Guardian Belikov. How are you?" One of the guardians asked; who was standing guard at the doors.

"Chase, long time no see. I'm pretty good and you." He asked in a casual tone. I've never seen him be so . . . talkative to someone. I mean he usually keeps to himself. I tuned out right when they started talking about work. My mind wondered to Lissa's. She was already inside, waiting for us. She was speaking to Lord Ivashkov about the court and possibly being a part of that one day. She was nervously waiting for me.

"Anyway I better be off. Have a dinner to attend to." Dimitri said as he walked past Chase. "Rose?" He asked. I pulled myself out of Lissa's head and focused on him. "Everything okay?" He asked taking a step towards me.

"I'm fine. Let's go inside." I said trying to avoid further questions. He gave me a questioning look and waited for me to enter the room before saying goodbye to Chase. He closed the door behind him and whispered to me. "Rose? Are you lying? Is something going on?"

"Dimitri. Just don't." I said. He was about to respond and grab my arm when Adrian appeared out of nowhere.

"Rose? Is that you? I've been waiting for you? What took you so long?" He asked stepping towards me and placing his arm around my waist.

"Sorry. I was fixing my hair." I said so he wouldn't get suspicious even though nothing happened.

"Did Dimitri escort you?" Dimitri had already walked inside and Adrian was at my side escorting me to the table.

"Yes."

"I hope that was okay. I know you see him every day."

"It's fine." He looked at me to make sure that I wasn't lying and then he smile.

"Okay." He kissed me on the top of my head before pulling my chair out and waiting for me to sit down.

"Thanks." I said as I sit down.

"Rosemarie, how are you?" Daniela Ivashkov asked from across the table. Lord Ivashkov sat at the top, Lady Ivashkov sat to the left of him and Adrian sat to the right. I sat next to Adrian while, Lissa sat next to Lady Ivashkov and Dimitri sat next to me.

There was a knock at the door when the entrees were being served.

"Her Royal Majesty Queen Tatiana is here," said the girl who answered the door. The Queen elegantly swooped into the room. Carefully but paced so she wasn't too slow or fast.

"How are we all this fine evening?" She asked as she walked over to front of the table. We had all stood up and bowed by this point.

"Auntie Tatiana, won't you stay for dinner." Nathan said quite shocked that the Queen had showed up. I was more shocked. I had never met her personally but to see her in person was just . . . wow.

"No, I only came to visit when I heard that Adrian and Lissa had returned." She turned her gaze from Nathan and to Adrian.

"Adrian how are you. Why didn't you come and let me know you had returned." I only got back yesterday. It's not as if I could fly over to court and let you know now could I." He said in the most casual tone.

"And who might this be?" She said directing her gaze towards me.

"This is Rose Hathaway." He said as he placed his hand around my waist.

"Ah the notorious Rosemarie Hathaway. Daughter of Janine, unknown father and disrespectfully putting royalty in harm's way." I stared at her with my mouth agape. How dare that bitch say that stuff about me if she doesn't even know me? For all I know she probably has my full record and has people spying on me because I'm with her great nephew. Adrian's grip tightened on me as he knew I would react badly.

_Rose, don't do anything stupid._Lissa said to me through the bond.

I finally closed my mouth and the Queen and I had a bit of a stare off.

"It was lovely to meet you all but I must be off." I said as I removed myself from Adrian's grasp. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hall. I couldn't exactly run because I had heels on. I was going to my dorm but decided that I needed to calm down. I went to the gym but I sat outside on a chair. _God, I can't even have dinner with my boyfriend without being treated like crap. I had done nothing. She's worse than Dimitri. Not even he was that sad. Argh! _

"Rose?" Someone called out to me.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I asked as he came to sit next to me.

"To see if you're okay." He said quietly.

"Why? Why do you care? Why did you come?"

"Well Adrian would have come but he was too busy yelling at his great aunt for the way she treated you. I came because I knew you needed someone. Lissa was getting concerned and I decided to make sure you we're okay." I was smirking at this point.

"Thanks for being concerned. Not many people would come and see if I'm okay"

"That's a part of the reason why I came to see if you were okay." I looked at him shocked. "What?" He asked after a while.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head." I'm just still shocked that you would care from me even after me being a bitch." He smirked.

"Rose you're not and you know it. You are difficult it times but that's understandable."

"How's it understandable?" I asked curious.

"Well I grew up in a tough home situation. A lot happen. My father was very abusive towards my mother and I decided to stop him."

"What did you do? Tell me you hurt him? Tell me you got him good?" I was entrance by the story and wanted to know what he did to his father. He smiled a little.

"He might have been taller than me but I use his height to my advantage and brought him down."

"Wow. How old were you."

"13." I looked at him shocked.

"Wow, you really are a god." He gave me a weird look.

"What?" He questioned.

"Ah, so why did you leave Siberia?" I asked trying to change to subject of conversation. He gave me a look before continuing.

"I left with my charge but I also wanted to know what the real world was like to experience being in different areas and learning new strategies." He said reminiscing. I look at him shocked at his words yet very understanding of what he was trying to say.

"Do you miss it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Sometimes well most times I miss it. But I enjoy being here too." He said after a while of thinking.

"We had better get you to your room before you get in trouble for being here." He said after a while.

"Can we just stay here a while longer, the suns about to come out and I haven't seen it in ages." I said as I stared out at the slowly rising sun, the sky a mix of orange and pink. He didn't respond but he did lean against the wall and watched the sunrise with me for a while.

After a while I got up and stretched. "Come on, Maestro." I said motioning to him to get up.

"I'm happy on the floor Rose."

"Oh really?" I questioned cockily. "If i were to spill water on you would you get up?" I questioned.

"And where would you get water from?" He asked, with his eyes closed just basking in the sun. There was water in the gutters of the gym and i knew it because the snow was starting to melt. I ran away from Dimitri and ran back, aiming at the wall, running up, grabbing the gutter and holding one. I swung on the gutter for a while, before positioning my feet on the wall to keep me steady. I brought my other hand up and scoop some icy water out of the gutter. Dimitri was now staring up at me in shock.

"Rose, get down!" He yelled at me as he stood up.

"Nah! I said nonchalantly.

As i was about to throw the water at Dimitri, he grabbed my legs.

"Get down!" He growled.

"No!" I growled back. He pulled and I held on to the gutter tighter. I found a bottle on the roof and filled it as much as I could with the ivy water in the gutter. My hands were slowly becoming blue, and i could feel the cold chill run through my body.

"Rose!" Dimitri pulled on me one last time and I lost my grip. I help the bottle tightly in my hand. He put me down on the ground once he was steadied. I stood closer to him trying to confuse him.

"That wasn't very nice." I whispered huskily into his ear. He stared at me shocked as i bit the corner of my lip. He swallowed heavily. I placed my hand on his chest and ran it up and down his chest lightly. I inched closed to him, smirking and biting my lip trying to hold my laugh, Time stopped as he inched closer, great i seduced the one and only Dimitri, now it was time for revenge. As I moved m head to his neck and kissed it slowly, enjoy the smell of him, he whimpered softly. This was my chance; I poured the water over his head. I pulled away from as the water went down from his head to the back and front of his shirt making it see through. Once the bottle was empty I let my hand fall to my side, looking at his chest, seeing the shirt cling to his body, turned me on. After a whiled i reluctantly shocked my head and took a step away from him.

"I . . ." I shock my head again and started again. "I should go." He shook his head.

"Ah ah." He said quietly. I locked at him confused. He stepped closer to me so we were inches apart. My heart started beating faster. _What is he going to do? _I thought.

"Why'd you do that?" He whispered.

"Because you came into my room this morning, it's revenge." I saw something glinting in the sunlight. It was the master key. Great seduce him again and get the keys. As he inched closer to me i placed my hand on his waist, inching closer. I unhooked the keys slowly and quietly. I held them tightly so they wouldn't jingle. I slowly stepped back, and prepared for the sprint ahead, I lightly brushed my lips over is so he was dazed. As i did he closed his eyes i took this as an opportunity to run. I stepped away and ran as quickly to my dorm as possible before he noticed.

**A/N: So? Good or bad? I know i haven't posted in a while but i've been swamped with so many things. Anyways hope you liked it and don't forget to comment! **


End file.
